Packet capture (PCAP) filters are commonly used in packet data networks to extract portions of live data traffic that are of interest to a user for further examination. This filter style is preferred in many cases due to its flexibility in terms of filter specification. Typical implementations of PCAP filters convert the expression into some form of a Berkeley packet filter (BPF). However, when monitoring high-bandwidth networks on the order of 10 Gbps or greater, it is almost impossible to apply a BPF without randomly dropping packets that match the filter.